


Point of stability

by hakubo



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Domestic, Exhaustion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakubo/pseuds/hakubo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei is tired in a way that has nothing to do with physical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of stability

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a pressie for In2lalaland because she is amazing and deserves all the fic. Ever.
> 
> Also written for the "exhaustion" square for my hc_bingo card

Wufei is tired in a way that has nothing to do with physical. He misses it, the way his muscles refused to work properly after hours of training, the tremors, the ability to fall asleep at a moment's notice even in the middle of a bloody war. The way he would slow down gradually until it was impossible to think, let alone move. He breathed, his heart kept on beating and he slept.

Then the war was over and now his entire existence is centered on rebuilding and not the physical kind. Wufei is the last of his line and it is his duty, his actual need, to gather around himself whatever remnants of his family, no matter how distant, the remnants of his colony.

He is committed to this cause with the same single minded determination he used to put into his studies and waging war, but every day consists of talking to people, trying to organize re-locations, construction, schools, daycare, finding the right people willing to take a chance on him and getting them to move to the new L5, the future of his people. His penance.

Every day is endless with meetings, numbers, names, blueprints, signing his name on the marked line. Every day is a constant struggle with himself not to give up, not to be tempted to grab a rich, smug potential investor and run him through with a sword. Every day is another day he thanks his ancestors for Quatre and his advice, both personal and business.

Wufei both hates and loves every step of the way, but it leaves him exhausted, irritable and craving the silence of home. He gave and continues to give everything he has; his money, his name, his time, but the only thing he will never give them, or give up for them, is Duo.

It was a problem with his people at the very beginning, that he had no plans to re-marry and produce an heir, an even bigger problem when they realized that he was committed to Duo. But Duo was the only thing that was keeping him sane, the only point of stability in the craziness of his life, the only person he trusted to have his back.

Duo who's sprawled on their bed, sheets tangled around his waist, the braid following the line of his back. Wufei sighs at the sight and stands st the door for a moment longer before heading for a shower. It took them a long time to get to the part where neither of them reached for a gun at the mere presence of another person in the room with them, but they did and every once in a while Wufei still needs to stop and remind himself that all of it is real.

Duo is awake but his eyes stay closed as Wufei makes his way across the room to the bed.. He allows Wufei a few moments of peace and solitude on the other side of the bed before crawling over and wrapping himself around Wufei's back.

Wufei relaxes, lets the heat of Duo's body warm him up, follows the rhythm of Duo's breath and lets himself drift. It'll be a while before the noise inside his head is quiet enough to let him sleep, but for now this is more than enough.


End file.
